1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding-back system, or restraint system, which has one or more restraint devices for vehicle occupant and is equipped with at least one seat position, with which a change in the seat position of at least one vehicle occupant can be ascertained, wherein a control unit forms a first criterion for tripping one or more restraint devices if the rate of change of the seat position exceeds a predeterminable threshold.
2. Prior Art
One such restraint system is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 40 05 598 A1. In this known restraint system, in addition to a first tripping criterion, which is derived from a certain change in seat position of a vehicle occupant, a second tripping criterion is obtained, which depends on whether the vehicle acceleration, measured by an acceleration sensor, exceeds a predetermined limit value. Thus if an actual tripping of one or more restraint devices (such as an airbag or belt tightener) is to occur, two tripping criteria must be simultaneously met. This increases the operational safety of a restraint system, because the two tripping criteria together make it possible to make a more reliable decision about a vehicle collision that requires the restraint devices to be tripped.